What it means to be broken
by Cal-Wills
Summary: AU Do you know what it would feel like to be raped and tortured, for 6 yrs, then end up having a child spawned from that but having to keep up a happy facade? Adam Copeland does. SLASH, Mpreg, Rape, Abuse etc. RATED MATURE. JBL/Adam, Chris/Adam.
1. Ch1: The Abuse

Title: What it means to be Broken  
Pairings: ?/Adam 'Edge' Copeland/Chris Jericho, Randy Orton/John Cena, Shawn Michaels/Jeff Hardy, any others will be listed.  
Rating: Mature  
WARNINGS: M/M, Sex, angst, Rape, for later Chaps UST.  
Plot: An Abusive Relationship... A child... No way out or so it seemed to him. Until Chris comes back and the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel got brighter, but what if the Way out came with severe consequences? Seems as if the light at the end of that tunnel is an on coming Train.

Prolog/Chapter One: The Abuse

I sobbed as the man who was supposed to love me, punched me in the jaw, thrusting hard into my unwilling, unprepared body. His massive body holding me down as tears streaked down my face, hoping my daughter Amanda didn't walk in to see her daddy in such a venerable state. She thinks I'm invincible, nothing can defeat me in her eyes, and boy is she ever wrong. But I won't tell her that, i let her have her illusion.

I bite back a scream of pain as he thrusted faster, harder, more brutally into my quivering body. His member throbs once ... twice ... three times before he releases his semen into my battered body.

Pulling out roughly, leering down in my face, alcohol scented breath making my nostrils sting and my eyes water, he slaps me, laughing obnoxiously as he practically rips his member out of my battered entrance, no regard for me nor himself.

He stands off me, as I'm helpless to do anything about it. After awhile he glares at me, and i feel as if I'm about to pass out any moment.

"Maybe next time you'll listen when i tell ya not to hang 'round Orton and Cena, Slut." He starts walking to the door, hand on the knob, before turning back to me, stumbling back over to me.

"And remember, you tell no one, absolutely nobody! She's mine i *know* she is" He started. "And if you say a word ... i can and *Will* take her from you". I blink rapidly, holding back my tears as he smirked that self satisfied one he uses in the ring.

"Yeah I will, so keep your mouth shut" saying this he stomped hard on my mid section, and I imedanitly curled in on myself, and he kicked me in the back, so many times I lost count. A kick to the back of my scull and everything went black ...


	2. Ch2

Warning: For this Chapter: Suicide attempt Very Graphic, Underage stuff, ect. Very Dark.

**Chapter One: Introduction**

As my eyes open slowly, i force myself to stand, and half walk, half crawl int the bathroom. Pulling myself into the tub i turned the faucet on as hot as it would go, letting the steaming hot water scorch my flesh. To me right now, it feels great, as if I'm rinsing him off of me, now if only i could get away from him.

I grab the soap and began scrubbing myself vigorously, trying to scrub *Him* off of him, scrubbing until my skin became red and sensitive and even then i didn't feel clean in the slightest bit.

I want to introduce myself to all of you,. My Name is Adam Joseph Copeland, I'm 33 years old, 7 years ago, i was raped, and nobody knows this except for three people counting myself. The other two are my best friends, John Cena and Randy Orton, the 'uncle' and 'Godfather' to my 6 1/2 year old daughter Amanda. Mandy loves spending time with them and they enjoy spending time with her. Mandy's father's name is John Layfield Otherwise known to WWE fans as "JBL", the man who raped me 7 years ago.

He forced me to move in with him 3 years after Mandy's birth, he both physically and Emotionally abuses me, I guess I'm happy he doesn't do the same to Mandy, John and Randy know that too, speaking of which, Layfield Hates John and Randy too. He's an alcoholic, he always comes home drunk, he rapes me from time to time, and there isn't a damn thing i can do about it. I know Go to the Police Right? Who's gonna believe a 6'5, 240 pound Wrestler? I'm not a 5'4, 140 pd Woman, that's out of the question!

I know what you're thinking, so if he abuses you and you can't go to the police, then why not leave? Well, because if i left, JBL threatened to take Mandy away from and i can't have that. Many is the light in my life, and her safety is everything to me, I'll do whatever it takes to ensure she is safe, WHATEVER IT TAKES. Even if it deprives me of whom i really Love. The Man that loves me just as much as I love him, the man who begged me to leave JBL, the man who said he would be happy to help me raise Mandy. The Man who had my back through every obstacle in my life, my mother's alcohol addiction, my father's drug addiction, even when my parents had beat me into the ground so many times, I began to think that was where i had belonged, my suicide attempt and he saved me.

_July 17, 1988_

_I ran up to my room sobbing, tears streaming freely down my face. I rushed into my room, reaching blindly under my bed for what i knew was hidden beneath, and found it, right where i knew it would be. ___

_The gleaming piece of metal, shimmering in the dim bedroom lighting as i held it up. It was it, tonight i was going to end it all, I was sick of the continuous_ _beatings from both of my alcoholic, drugged out parents, of which at this very time was gone. ___

_With all of my pain, anger, fear, everything inside, i brought the sharp, shiny piece of metal down on my right wrist, gritting my teeth as tears streaked down my face; i began putting pressure as much pressure as i could muster. ___

_Slicing the flesh on my wrist as crimson drops of rain, sprinkled on my white carpet, staining it but i didn't give a damn all i wanted was to die. The piece of metal feel from hand, landing with a soft 'plop' on the carpet, as i struggled to stand, blood loss already getting to me. ___

_It was all over at sixteen years old, and i couldn't care less, it was what i wanted. ___

_"Adam!" A voice called from behind me, and i warily looked behind me to see my best friend, the man i had secretly been harboring feelings for since the ripe age of 13 and at the time, he'd been 16, but memories are for the past.___

_He rushed to the bathroom when he spotted the bloody Razor on the floor and the drops of crimson that circled it like a halo and my bloody wrist. He came rushing out with a phone and two towels, quickly gripping my injured wrist with a gentleness that surprised me, wrapping the first towel around it, applying firm pressure. ___

_The blood loss making me lightheaded i slumped against his chest and he lowered us to the floor, grabbing the phone and calling medical assistance. ___

_"Why'd you do this" he cried "Why?" ___

_I didn't answer; I remained silent as he held me in his arms until the paramedics arrived. ___

_When i woke up from my coma a week later, he was there, from when i woke up to when i went to sleep, everyday. "I love you he whispered quietly, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I opened my eyes, staring into his beautiful icy blue orbs of a 19 year old Chris Irvine. ___

Chris Irvine The love of my Life.


End file.
